


The Remedy of Riling you up

by cherryslushietooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Competitiveness, Dominance, Dry Humping, Enemies to Lovers, Frottage, Good for them, M/M, Making Out, Massage, Musician Semi Eita, Post-Time Skip, Resolved Sexual Tension, Salty Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi is a little shit, Sexual Tension, Tension, Timeskip Shirabu Kenjirou, but so is Shirabu so its fine, ish, shirabu swears like once, they're both super horny ig, they're both thirsty asf, thirst, timeskip semi eita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryslushietooru/pseuds/cherryslushietooru
Summary: Semi finds a liking towards Shirabu's aggression towards him, and he finds out through a very special massage that Shirabu can be aggressive in a completely different way too.Not that Semi could complain, tho
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	The Remedy of Riling you up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [devilvibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilvibes/gifts).



> THIS IS A VERY SPECIAL CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR MY WONDERFUL FRIEND @devilvibes (cherryyachi on twt) ILYSM AND IK U LOVE SHIRABU SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS HEHEHEHEHE

“Door’s open!!”

Semi yells from where he was currently seated at the couch of his studio apartment as he heard the knock of the door, slumped towards the floor of his living room and leaning onto his brown leather couch. A couple of unused cigarettes perched by the rug for a reason he’s blissfully unaware of, along with a bag of chips on his coffee table for a reason he was very much aware of.

It was just unopened because he couldn’t be bothered to bend down and use force to tear the bag open.

The door clicks, and Semi makes a silent prayer that it was the person he actually invited into his home (otherwise things were gonna be a little difficult for him). He stills when he hears the click of what sounded like Italian shoes, still not fully convinced he was safe.

Until he heard the sound of a familiar voice calling out from the door, “You know, it wouldn’t kill you to clean this place up a bit.”

Semi let out a low chuckle, immediately recognizing the condescending tone of his former schoolmate, the one and only Shirabu Kenjirou.

He can already imagine the male and his excuse of a bowl-cut, his narrow and judgemental eyes scanning the contents of Semi’s apartment. Another chuckle escapes him when he imagines Shirabu placing a hand on his hip, proceeding with his ever so sassy and captious remarks about Semi’s lifestyle.

“Are med students always like this?” He leaned his head more onto the couch and rolled his head to face Shirabu, a sly smirk accompanying his response, “Always so nitpicky.”

“With someone like you?” Shirabu scoffs, tossing his tote bag on the other end of the couch, “It’s only natural, you’re practically always _begging_ to be nitpicked.”

Nonetheless, Shirabu takes a seat right next to Semi. By now, his shoes were probably by the shoe rack, seeing as he was now just in his plain white socks. One leg rested on the rugged floor while the other supported his propped arm.

His eyes proceeded to scan through the living space, nose scrunching slightly taking in the sight of the cigarettes, “You do know what that shit does to you, right?”

“I’m not an idiot, mister med student.” Semi rolls his eyes, amused at the easy progression of their banter.

“Debatable. Just don’t come crawling to me when something happens to your lungs.”

“I know you wouldn’t let me die.”

“Don’t be so sure, it is really tempting me right now.”

Semi doesn’t have a clear memory of how that argument turned out, just that it ended with a snicker from himself and a huff from the shorter male.

Semi saying he and Shirabu don’t always get along would be quite the understatement. He doesn’t know if it was because the younger male took the spot of main setter on the team (it was never like Semi was too pressed over it anyways)

It just felt like naturally, Semi wanted to poke fun at Shirabu, he was in a constant state of wanting a bomb in Shirabu’s head to explode. There was no particular deep-rooted reason like revenge or spite, it was just satisfying seeing Shirabu so pent up with frustration.

There’s also some unspoken tension between the two males, the sheer energy that attracts Semi so much to the idea of riling Shirabu up. There’s an adrenaline he feels when interacting with Shirabu and whether or not that has a deeper meaning is currently unknown to Semi.

“How long ‘till the replay?” Shirabu asks, with no more ill or bitter intention.

“Less than ten minutes.” Semi checked his watch.

Of course, there was a reason why Shirabu came over to Semi’s place. It wasn’t just to hang out, Shirabu wasn’t one to stop by at his friends’ places for such a simple reason (especially since he was a med student).

The infamous Jackals vs Adlers match was replaying at a local sports network, and Shirabu agreed to watch the replay with Semi since he was unable to watch it live due to his busy schedule. Shirabu knew who won the match, but he still wanted to support his former captain nonetheless.

Everyone else was busy at the time, so it was just going to be the two of them rewatching the match. Semi wondered how it was gonna be like when he was alone with Shirabu, usually Reon or Yamagata or Goshiki would be here too but it was just the two of them.

His gaze shifted to the other male when he heard a wince, he turned to see Shirabu rubbing the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Everything alright there?” Semi asks as casually as he could, trying to avoid sounding worried as a potential result of the other male refusing to live it down in the future.

“I’ve been having back-to-back lectures, the few times I do get sleep is headfirst onto my desk. It’s not exactly ideal, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

Semi is amused at how there was still a bite to the feisty man’s words despite being asked about his well-being, “The back-to-back lectures got to your back, I see.”

“Shut up.” Shirabu hissed, his attempts at scaring Semi to stop ends in failure with the latter’s amused chuckle, “Are you gonna help me or not?”

“And can a lowlife commoner like me be able to successfully remedy a high and mighty future doctor like you?”

“Jesus, just give me a massage.” Shirabu rolled his eyes while shifting forward to give Semi space to go behind him, “Even an idiot like you will be able to pull this off.”

“Y’know, people who don’t know how to give good massages exist.” Semi says as he scoots over and positions himself behind Shirabu, already getting a hold of his shoulders.

“I suppose you’re not one of these people?”

“I pride myself onto the fact that, indeed, I am not one of those people.”

“Then just get this over with already.” Shirabu urged, gripping Semi’s hands on his shoulders signalling him to get the work done already.

Semi began to feel slight pity at how visibly uncomfortable the other male was with his clearly tense shoulders, so for the meantime he decided to play nice and help an old friend out.

At least, that’s what he thought he was doing at first.

It started out really simple, like most friendly massagesdo. Semi starts by pressing his thumbs against the back of Shirabu’s shoulders, building up to a pressure that wouldn’t bruise but wasn’t too light either.

Shirabu let out a long sigh, his head slightly leaning back to relax into the motions Semi was making with his thumbs against his skin. Semi took this as a sign that Shirabu didn’t find his massaging to be distasteful, so he continued, this time rubbing circles on the same area.

It was true that the brunette didn’t think Semi’s massaging was ineffective or hurt him in some way, but that was part of Semi’s growing problem. The other male seemed to be enjoying his massages...quite a lot.

His long sighs turned into deep, slow breaths that synced with the rhythm Semi was going for with his thumbs. Semi noticed how fragile and how smooth Shirabu’s breathy voice sounded, he doesn’t know how but Shirabu feeling more relaxed had made him feel more tense.

“Good?” Semi asks.

“Yeah.” Shirabu nods with his head still slightly lifted up, “Keep going.”

Semi added more pressure to his hand movements, just a little bit harder against Shirabu’s pale skin. It seemed to hit the sweet spot for the younger, letting out a rather longer and shakier sigh of pleasure at the feeling. 

Semi gulped, bending his knees and shifting just a little forward to try and adjust, or just whatever to distract the extremely conflicting thoughts rummaging his head at the moment. He tried to stop just inches away, so he doesn’t bump his crotch against the other man’s body. He wouldn’t know what he would do if that were to happen.

And as if things couldn’t get any worse, Shirabu’s head leaned back even more, and his deep slow breaths started turning into pants. The ashen haired male was the one putting in the work so he knew it wasn’t the kind of panting that implied Shirabu was getting tired. So it must be signalling how much he enjoyed this activity. It spiked...quite a reaction out of Semi himself.

Shirabu was basically unraveling himself in front of Semi and the latter didn’t know what to do with himself. What can he do? Shirabu was taking quick and raspy breaths of pleasure in front of him, sweat was starting to form from his forehead and Semi could feel the other man inch closer to his body.

Semi cursed himself for getting into this situation, because the worst part was the fact that he wasn’t even uncomfortable. He didn’t find this rare sight of a disheveled, unkept and almost messy looking Shirabu Kenjirou unappealing. The bulge that was growing from his pants was already enough to establish that.

And that was the second thing he cursed at.

That he was getting turned on by the reactions of giving his kouhai his well-deserved massage. Sure, it was partially Shirabu’s fault, it wasn’t normal to give himself such a suggestive appearance with the matching sounds if he was being given a massage. But Semi was just focused on yelling at himself for taking the bait, calling himself a thirsty bitch and ordering himself to keep it in his pants.

Said plan was becoming even more unsuccessful when Shirabu leaned back so much, that the back of his head was almost against Semi’s shoulder if it weren’t for the ashen male’s massaging hands blocking the way. Their bodies were so close, too close. He kept the pressure against Shirabu’s shoulders to stop his hands from trying to shake.

At this point, the tension had been way more palpable than it had ever been before. Semi might as well be sweating too at the heat, and the pressure and the thick and tense air of this moment. The sounds of Shirabu’s delicious panting ringing in his eardrums, the heat of the room numbing his mind from any decent thoughts. His eyes were heavy lidded, he was the one supposedly remedying his former schoolmate but even he could feel the pleasure and the sweet sensation. It felt so filthy, and rotten, and he never felt more almost evil-esque energy at the desperation to rile Shirabu up even more.

He doesn’t even notice when Shirabu shifts closer, or when their legs ended up tangled together, or when Shirabu was practically sitting on Semi’s lap and the latter’s indecent fear of his body connecting to Shirabu’s in this way had unfortunately come to life in a way that drove Semi’s mind so insanely,

That the last thing he doesn’t notice is his hips bucking upwards, he only notices when his delicate ears hear a gasp from Shirabu that sounded much more beautiful than the rest.

“E-Eita...” Shirabu’s voice shook, the sweet bliss of Shirabu sounding so wrecked...so utterly destroyed, only resulted to the bulge in Semi’s pants getting tighter, and Shirabu made a noise between a gasp and a moan at the sensation,

“E-Eita-san...”

Semi’s eyes widened, both in complete arousal of Shirabu’s saccharine voice calling out his first name and the realization of where their heated massage escalated to. His mind was going haywire. _What the hell is going on, how did I let this happen, what the hell am I gonna do now_ and many other invasive questions to himself were repeated thoughs circling around his head.

Then, without any warning when Shirabu seemed to have gained his composure from the previous events he pulled Semi’s arms away from their grip on his shoulders, finally allowing himself to lean on Semi’s body and feel him completely.

“Why did you stop?” Shirabu said between pants, his foot starts to fondle with Semi’s thigh. His voice was raspy, too sexy for Semi’s liking that it makes him malfunction.

“I....”

“Don’t stop...” Shirabu whispers, leaning back against Semi’s shoulder and bucking his ass against the hard-on in Semi’s pants, earning a shaky gasp from the older male and a hiss of sweet sweet pleasure.

“Do it again...” Shirabu wraps his right hand around to tug at Semi’s hair from behind, leaning in and whispering at his hair, “Let’s keep this going...”

And with such a display that Semi considers to be the most erotic of which he has ever seen in his entire life, his desire to devour the man in front of him takes control and...he allows himself to essentially lose control.

He bucks his hips forward again, the pants that escape Shirabu’s gorgeous mouth start to become more vocal, and it drives Semi mad. Shirabu meets his thrusts and they create a grind that’s seeping with heat and friction. The feeling of Shirabu’s body aggressively against his was making him feel lightheaded, but at the same time completely rigid at the interaction.

The exhilaration in his soul, the rapid beating of his heart and the adrenaline seeping through his veins were all in result to this turn of events that beat Semi’s sheet banter alone with Shirabu by a long shot. He almost couldn’t believe that the Shirabu who would act so feisty and stubborn and reluctant around him was in his arms right now, looking ravaged and completely obliterated by his touch.

It was a side Semi had never seen before. So angelic and submissive, but so fiercely passionate and determined and so equally giving. The guttural gasps and breathy moans escaping his lips gave Semi goosebumps and Shirabu’s round and plump ass repeatedly pressing against his crotch was insanely addicting to the likes of Semi.

So his hands traveled to the hem of Shirabu’s shirt, slowly making his way under to meet his pale skin. His skin was smooth, like silk, he wanted to take his time and explore the confines of Shirabu’s gorgeous body. But with the pace they were going at right now, he thought teasing would only make them both suffer, so he headed straight to fiercely rub Shirabu’s nipples with the same thumbs he used massaging him before.

He illicit a loud gasp from the brunette, who closed his eyes and pressed his back even closer to Semi’s body, caressing Semi’s legs with his own and rocking his ass even harder between Semi’s legs.

“Ei....Eita....” Semi moaned at the sheer display of desperation Shirabu was showcasing just for him, the pleading sound of his beautiful voice. 

He felt so much power, he felt so much dominance and so much gratification making Shirabu fall apart like this. He wanted more, he wanted to pick Shirabu Kenjirou apart and watch him get more and more wrecked. And disheveled. And completely under his control.

Semi fastened his pace as well, grounding his palms under Shirabu’s shirt while still circling his thumbs around nipples, and Shirabu leaned harder against Semi’s body while grinding just as eagerly. Semi hungered for more, more of Shirabu’s delicate sounds, his pleads and his sensuous body rolling desperately against his.

“I...I’m close...” Shirabu manages to mumble in his still shaky voice, with no intention of stopping his vigorous movements, “Eita...”

Shirabu let out a long and shaky moan, signalling the release that was building up from his abdomen. The sound of pure arousal in the younger’s voice was too much for Semi to handle, resulting in him coming almost immediately after him.

They both took their time catching their breaths, Shirabu still leaned his head against the older boy’s shoulder but he released Semi’s hair from his aggressive tug. They panted, this time of exhaustion, while their bodies still press close against each other. Semi was practically seeing stars, the whole experience was so surreal, so rotten yet so satisfying. He felt like he was high, he felt like this all wasn’t real.

Until he’s reminded that he is, and by the time he regains his senses he doesn’t know what to do with himself now.

Shirabu seems to have been ahead of him, as he turned and immediately caught Semi’s lips in a heated kiss. Semi’s eyes widen when Shirabu is already pushing his tongue against his lips, but given how pleasurable this new sensation was to him too, he opened his mouth for him and wrapped his arms around Shirabu’s neck.

The kiss was wet and sloppy, as if they hadn’t just relieved some tension a few minutes ago tension was building up again. Shirabu’s hands snaked down Semi’s body and now it was Semi who was gasping through the kiss when Shirabu palmed at him through his pants.

“What, did you think you get to have control the whole time?” Shirabu panted when he pulled away, but he doesn’t stop the eager hand working between Semi’s legs.

Semi laughed, “Are you seriously not gonna let me win just this once?”

Shirabu palmed harder at Semi’s crotch in retaliation, eliciting a moan from his former upperclassman, “I don’t see you complaining.”

Semi chuckled in amusement at the younger man’s determination, as at this point he would have to admit that it looked insanely sexy on him, but then he checked the TV and remembered.

“Ah, the game’s starting.”

Shirabu hissed, grabbing the remote with his free hand and turning the TV off before tossing it to the side. Semi barely had time to be confused when Shirabu pinned him against the edge of the couch, straddling him with his thighs.

“Ushijima-san can wait, I got my own game I need to win.” Is what Shirabu says before pressing his lips against Semi’s once again.

Semi concludes that indeed, riling Shirabu up is an experience so other worldly, that he wouldn’t mind losing to him every once in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I....I sweat making this KSDJKSJDKDJKDSKJSD THIS WAS VERY WOOOOOOOOOOOO BUT YES ALSO VERY FUN :DD THANK U FOR READING ESPECIALLY U MAV I HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THISSSSSS


End file.
